Family goes further than Blood
by gothina234
Summary: Sequel to Call for Blood.   Reid has to try and reconnect with his team after fifteen years of staying away and watching over them. While struggling to reconnect with his team Reid find out that someone is coming. Someone who knows what he is. Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Reid is back! I am so sorry for the delay in posting the first chapter. **

**I have big plans for this fanfic and really hope that you all like this. I am going to be introducing new characters. Some you will see in Fifteen years of Blood and some you will only see in this fanfic. **

**I know this is short and I apologise. I will update again tomorrow once I have had some sleep. I used a face mask and had a allergic reaction and what I have taken to get better has made me a tad sleepy.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter one**

The team looked at Reid as if he was a ghost, that was how he was viewed to them. Rossi had rushed over to car that had crashed into the dumpster to check on the driver, his blood boiled when he saw that the driver was drunk. Rossi called an ambulance to the scene before looking back over to Reid.

"Reid? Is it really you?" Hotch questioned as he took a step towards Reid. Reid nodded not being able to speak. His throat felt tight as he looked at his former team. He felt guilty seeing that they had aged while he stayed frozen.

Hotch took a few more steps foward and touched Reid's shoulder, he felt Reid flinch at the contact but Hotch barely registered it. Reid was real, he wasn't dead. He was standing in front of them. Hotch thought back to the time he thought he has caught a glimpse of Reid. He cursed himself for dismissing it so easily. Hotch felt a strange feeling boil inside of him. He looked back at Reid and looked at him for a second. Hotch threw an angry punch into Reid's face before he could stop himself. Reid's head was thrown to the side by the punch.

Reid was not surprised by the punch but it still took a huge amount of control for him not to attack Hotch. Reid's normal reaction to being attacked was to attack back. It wasn't something his concious mind would do but Reid had learned to listen to both his vampiric instincts and his own. His vampiric instincts were roaring inside but his concious mind was stronger. Hotch was his friend he kept telling himself.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Hotch screamed at Reid. Reid stared back at Hotch and tried to defend his actions.

"I was trying to protect you!" Reid shoted back, he licked his blood from his lip and felt that his had healed.

"Protect us! We mourned you, we had a funeral for you. We could have handled you and your problem" Hotch raged back, his eyes were full of sadness and betrayal while his face was red with pure anger.

"You have no idea what I have been through. You have no idea how hard this has been for me. I don't age Hotch, I have to watch you all die while I stay the same. I've watched over all of you all this time to make sure you all stayed safe" Reid defended himself.

"That makes it worse, how could you be so close to us and watch us go through the pain of losing you? You may have watched over us but you know nothing about us. We moved on with our lives like you asked but we all remember that day, it's the reason we all struggled to move on. We all remember the day that we failed" Hotch said as he pointed angrily at Reid.

"You never failed me. Why would you think that? You have no idea what has happened to me over the last fifteen years, it would horrify you to know the things I've seen, the things I've done. Seeing you all moving on with your lives was what kept me human" Reid said before turning to look at Garcia.

"Garcia I checked on you in the hospital after you had had Spencer, I came into your room to check on you and the baby. You have no idea how much it meant to me when you named him Spencer. You made me feel so much more human" Reid said as he felt tears begin to fall from his eyes.

Garcia was shocked to hear that Reid had been so close to her and Spencer but it made her heart soar at the fact he had done that he had checked on her that way.

"Mom who is he?" little Spencer asked as he spotted the fact his mother had been crying.

"He's your Uncle Spencer, we named you after him" she said as she stroked her son's hair.

"Hello" the boy said quietly, he still stayed near his mother.

"Hello Spencer" Reid said as he wiped some stray tears from his cheeks.

Garcia couldn't control herself anymore, she handed Spencer over to Morgan before running over to Reid and crushing him with a motherly hug. He hugged her back as she gripped his jacket, she felt if she let go he would disappear. He was back and he had saved her baby Spencer's life.

"Please stay!" she whispered gently in his ear.

"I'm not going anywhere" he whispered back to her. He didn't know if it would be a promise he would keep though.

A black jeep parked in an alleyway was nothing new in Quantico. The people inside had witnessed the car crash with keen eyes.

"He saved the kid. A good vampire, that's a new one" the young woman said as she watched the young man save the young boy. She turned to her partner who was a slightly older man.

"The vampire still needs to fucking die."

**Will the team ever be a family again?**

**Review to find out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I feel so much better. **

**I am getting right into the action with this fanfic, I will warn you that this contains spoilers for future chapters of _Fifteen years of Blood._ This is more about what is happening in the present while that Fanfic is for his past. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love hear what you think. **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

**Chapter two**

Sirens filled the air causing Reid and the other's to snap back to reality. Reid knew he had to get out of the area. Police meant questions and questions would only lead to toruble for Reid.

"I have to get out of here" Reid said urgently before looking back at the team. All of them shared a look of panic.

"Reid don't go!" Garcia pleaded not wanting Reid to run away again. She didn't want to lose him again.

"I'll be back. I'm using an alias at the moment and if the police take my name, they will discover that it is fake. Tell me a place to meet you and I'll be there" Reid urged them. He was currently going by the alias of Eric Garrow. He used it as a way to remember Eric and the fact that he was only standing today because of him.

"Meet us in an hour at my house" Hotch said stoically. Reid felt slightly uncomfortable meeting at Hotch's house. It had been the same place he abandoned them all but it was also the place where Reid first discovered that he was strong.

"See you in an hour, can you cover Spencer's eyes?" Reid asked not wanting to freak the 12 year old out. Morgan turned the boy around. Reid nodded to the group before disappearing in a blur in front of their eyes. He ran towards an alleyway far away and stopped just inside it to keep a distant eye on the team.

"Nice heroics there" a female voice echoed through the alleyway that Reid was in. Reid turned around to see a metal arrow, he sidestepped to the side and saw the arrow embedd itself into a wooden box.

"Your going to be challenge. Perfect" a man said as he took a step towards Reid.

Reid saw his face and recognised him from a photo that he had seen a few years ago. This man was famous in the vampire world, he was famous for his sadistic killing of his kind. Reid had never met the man in person before but he had known one of his victims. He had never met the man face to face though.

"Harrison" Reid growled before allowing his vampire side to take over.

"You know who I am?" Harrison asked as he was surprised this vampire knew him.

"You killed someone very special to me because she wouldn't give me up" Reid growled again and took a step foward. The young women raised her crossbow and aimed it towards Reid's chest as if to warn him to keep his distance.

"I remember your little bitch, she wouldn't give you up. Your the one that got away. I must ask you though what your name is. She wouldn't even tell me that."

"My name is Spencer Reid you fucking bastard!" Reid screamed at Harrison causing Harrison to step back slightly. It was the fury in Reid's voice that made him step back. The women next to him had a look of confusion on her face as she saw Harrison back away.

"Why did you kill her? We never hurt anybody, we kept to ourselves" Reid said tearfully as he felt his heart break.

"Your're not human Spencer and neither was she. You are abominations, its my job to eradicate vermin like you" Harrison said back so calm and collected that it caused Reid's instincts to go on high alert.

"We have a right to live. I know it wasn't only you that killed her. You had a male partner back then" Reid snarled at him. He was about to unleash a secret that he had kept hidden for countless years. He looked at this man with disgust and rage. This man had caused him the worst pain her ever felt. He was about to return the pain.

"He's dead so I guess you'll just have to settle for me killing you" Harrison smiled although their was a hint of sadness to the smile.

"I know he's dead I was the one that killed him" Reid growled back knowing that all hell was about to break loose.

"You piece of shit!" Harrison roared before he raised his crossbow and fired multiple arrows in Reid's direction. Reid jumped up and landed on a metal balcony with perfect precision. He took a deep breath in and smell what was smeared on the arrows. He smelled Dead's man blood and it reaked stronger than he had ever smelt.

Reid was so focused on Harrison that he didn't notice Harrison's female companion fire something larger at him. He managed to dodge the vial that had been fired at him but he was surprised when he felt a surge of heat against his skin. Reid yelped and felt his the skin on his arm and face burn and sear with pain. He fell of the side of the balcony and hit the concrete floor below.

"Did that hurt? I hope it did!" Harrison screamed at Reid.

Reid stumbled to get up and leaned against the wall for support, his skin hurt so much that he thought he was going to pass out. Reid vision blurred for moment. He was about run away when he felt two sharp objects enter his chest and shoulder. He screamed in pain. He looked back the blurry figures before mustering all his energy. He ran as fast as he could, he knew that their was only one place safe enough. He made his way to Hotch's house.

**One hour later**

Hotch and the rest of the team had stayed behind to deal with the accident. They had dealt with the drunk driver as quickly as humanly possible. Kevin had collected a slightly shaken Spencer and taken him home. The rest of the team piled into their cars and made their way to Hotch's house.

"Do you think he'll be here?" Garcia said with hope in her voice.

"I hope so baby girl" Morgan smiled at her.

Hotch opened the door to see a sight that shocked him to his core. Slouched against the wall in his living room was a bloody and burned Reid. The rest of the team came in a gasped at the sight. They could see Reid wheeze with pain.

"Reid!" Hotch yelled as he rushed over to Reid, his hands hovered over him not knowing how to handle the situation. He didn't understand why Reid wasn't healing.

"Reid what happened?" Garcia gasped as she skidded next to Reid on his other side.

"Hunt-ers, they attacked- me" Reid wheezed in pain as he felt pain run up and down his body, he felt so tired and weak, he knew something was wrong but he didn't know what. He knew the weakening effects of Dead's man blood but this was different. This felt like pure death running through his veins. Worse of all, he wasn't healing.

"Why aren't you healing?" Hotch asked he put pressure on Reid's bloody shoulder, Reid let out a small growl which caused them to jump. Hotch remained calm though and kept the pressure on.

"I-I don't know, the arrows had something different ab-out them" Reid groaned as the pain began to become too much.

"Reid, who attacked you?" Morgan asked with worried and pained eyes.

"His name is H-harrison. He hunts vampires " Reid took a deep breath " He was the one who killed her so many years ago. He attacked me."

"Who's 'her'?" Garcia asked as she held Reid's hand.

"H-H-er name was Taylor. She was killed five year's ago."

"Who is Taylor? Another vampire?" Hotch asked as he tapped Reid's cheek to keep him awake. Reid nodded to confirm the fact that she had been a vampire. He took a deep breath in and faced Hotch.

"Harrison killed Taylor. She was my wife" Reid sobbed before falling into the peaceful darkness.

**Did you like it? The next chapter will be up tomorrow as I have entire week off work. Whoop!**

**Also if you are happy to have this chapter you should also thank the bag of skittles that have brought me joy while writing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I owe everyone a big apology for not updating sooner. **

**I am really sorry but I recieved some upsetting news last week and I have been in a very bad mood which means that my writing has suffered. I'm a bit happier now so let the updates continue!**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Enjoy and please review**

Hotch and Garcia were frozen with shock after Reid's last statement. They decided it was a matter for later.

"Morgan come over here and help me put him on my bed. We need to stop this bleeding somehow" Hotch ordered as he moved to Reid's shoulder's to pick him up. Morgan was by Reid within seconds and grabbed Reid's legs. They both grunted slightly as they lifted Reid up, they were not like Reid. They were not the young men they used to be and Reid was not the skinny genius he used to b.

"I found your first aid kit" Garcia said as she rushed over with towels.

"What do we use on him? He's a- "Morgan paused not wanting to say the word " He's a vampire, he should be all healed and fine but instead he's slowly bleeding to death. What the hell happened to him?"

"I don't know Morgan but we have to help him! He saved Spencer. We have to save him" Garcia yelled at Morgan before realising how upset she had been all along.

She looked at Reid's pale and unconcious form. His bleeding was slowing down but he looked so frail and weak on the bed. Garcia had missed him so much over the past fifteen years, she remembered how much her heart ached when he left. When they all thought he had died.

Morgan had stayed silent after Garcia's outburst. He remembered how withdrawn she had been when she thought that Reid had died. She was mother to the group and when Reid had died a part of Garcia had as well.

"Didn't he say that there was something different about them. Were they poisoned with something that hurts vampires?" Emily said as she recalled Reid words before he fell unconcious.

"We know nothing about this sort of thing. All I know is that one thing may work" Hotch told the team. They looked at him as if he had the magic answer.

"What?" Garcia pressed Hotch.

"He needs blood. The last time I saw Reid he had to feed to make himself stronger. Perhaps if we get some blood for him it'll reverse whatever is killing him" Hotch explained.

"He can have some of my blood" Morgan offered immediately. He wanted to save Reid at all costs.

"He can't feed from us for two reasons. Firstly Reid would hate us, if I know Reid he doesn't feed from humans, at least I'm hoping that he doesn't. Secondly Reid told me that when vampire's feed off humans they give them a virus which kills them. Reid explained that the virus changed certain people into vampire but it was extremely rare for it to occur" Hotch explained to them.

He knew that they had two options.  
>Kill an animal, collect the blood and give it to Reid or somehow steal some donated blood. The first choice seemed the easiest option.<p>

"Rossi, Morgan and me will go and find Reid some blood. Garcia, Emily and JJ stay here and look after Reid. Call us if anything happens" Hotch ordered. He looked at Reid one last time before leaving his side.

Garcia watched them leave, she turned back to Reid. JJ walked over to Garcia and handed her a small bowl with some wet clothes to help clean Reid up. Emily and JJ glanced at each other before deciding to leave Garcia alone to care for Reid.

Garcia grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut through his bloody jacket. She winced slightly when she saw Reid's burnt arm. She knew it wasn't from a fire, it was like acid had hit his skin. Garcia finally pullet his jacket from underneath him, she threw it aside and started to wipe the blood away from his skin. She smiled slightly as she began to see her Reid again.

She remembered when she was at the hospital after having her little Spencer. Her heart warmed to know that Reid had checked up on her. She turned her head away slightly to wipe away the tears.

"G-Garcia" Reid said in a pained and hoarse voice. Garcia whipped her head back around to see Reid laying there with his eyes barely open.

"Reid" Garcia said happily. She held Reid's hand to comfort him.

"It hurts" he moaned quietly as he began to feel every part of his body burn with pain. His blood felt like acid in his veins.

"I know it does baby but the boy's have gone to get some blood for you. It'll be all better soon" Garcia said in a soothing voice, she stroked a few strands of stray hair out of his eyes.

"He killed her. Why did he kill her?" Reid began to sob.

"Do you mean Taylor?"

Reid nodded in response before taking a few deep and painful breaths. His chest heaved with agony as he tried to get through the pain.

"Reid I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I never meant to hurt you by leaving. I thought I was protecting you all from me and my fucked up world" he said tearfully.

"You are here now and that's all that matter to me and the team now" Garcia assured him.

"Garcia I don't think I should be allowed to live" Reid whispered to her.

"Why would you say that?" Garcia scolded. She didn't understand why Reid was saying these things.

"I've tried to be good and I have tried hard. When Taylor died I went looking revenge. Garcia I killed people" he whispered in a almost child-like voice. Garcia was about to respond but stopped when she saw Reid fall back in the peaceful abyss that unconciousness.

"Reid. You are the kindest man I know and the smartest. You are not a killer and I want you to live so we can all be a family again" Garcia sobbed slightly to Reid's unconcious form.

She hoped that they came back with the blood soon.

**Not the best comeback chapter but I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another lovely chapter for you all. I would like to throw a big thank you Alison Burns for her support. You've been great.**

**Ok I have to get something off my chest and I hope I'm not offending anybody by saying this. I have just noticed that since I first posted the first fanfic featuring my vampire Reid I have noticed a lot more popping up. Or am I just paranoid?**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Please enjoy and please review (it's totally up to you).**

Garcia was wiping sweat off Reid's brow when she heard Hotch's car pull into the driveway. Garcia let out a small breath of relief. All she wanted was for her Reid to get better.

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi walked in the bedroom about a minute later carrying a few large plastic bottles full of crimson red blood. She noticed the blood spatter on their shirts but she chose to ignore the issue of where they had recieved the blood.

"How is he doing?" Hotch asked as he began to unscrew the cap of the bottle.

"He woke up briefly and started talking but I think the pain became too much for him to bear. Hotch he's been through so much" Garcia said softly as she held Reid's hand and used her other one to push down the cold cloth on his forehead. She stroked her thumb over his hand to tell Reid that she was still there. Garcia knew she was never going to leave his side again. She had lost her best friend once and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Hopefully this will help" Hotch said as he travelled to Reid's side with the open bottle in hand. Hotch brought the bottle to Reid's lips and hoped that the smell would bring Reid back to conciousness.

Reid had never felt this level of pain. His blood felt like pure fire, his insides felt like they were slowly rotting away. He had been through a lot over the last fifteen years. Reid had learnt that pain was part of being a vampire. He had learnt the horrible pain of being deprived of blood. He had been shot and stabbed multiple times, thrown of a building and the victim of Dead man's blood a few times after his first encounter with it. He remembered thinking that living a quiet life would satisfy him. He had been wrong.

Taylor. His beautiful Taylor had opened his eyes to the wonders of being a vampire. Reid thought of her as much as he could. The searing pain was easier to ignore if he thought about her and the warm feeling she would bring to his heart.

He remembered how they first met. She had found him on the middle of crowd. He remembered taking her to hunt with him and introducing her to animal blood.

His mind went into overdrive thinking about her. He couldn't stop the biggest pain within him from escaping. The pain of losing her.

**Five years ago**

**_Reid had arrived home to find his and Taylor's apartment in ruins. There was glass everywhere and blood was scattered across one of the walls. Reid walked in further to see a sight he had never wanted to see._**

**_Laying on the floor was a headless corpse. Reid ran over to the body and collapsed next to it when he realised who it looked over to the wall and wanted to scream with rage and anger. Wide and painful eyes stared back at him, Taylor's head looked at him as if to haunt him._**

Reid mind ripped away from the memory when a heavenly and mouth watering scent hit his sense of smell. There was fresh blood near him and he wanted it. He wanted it now. He felt the edge of a plastic bottle invade his lips, a small voice followed the invasion, it was soft and commanded him to drink.

Reid let his tongue run over the edge of the bottle. He licked the edge and felt his body tingle slightly. He began to drink and gulp down the glorius golden liquid. He felt the warmth and rush of life surge through him as he gulped the bottle down greedily.

Hotch started to smile as he saw Reid drink and gulp down the bottle. Reid was like a man who had been trapped in a searing hot desert who had just found water.

Morgan passed him another bottle and they watched happily as Reid opened his eyes, grabbed the bottle and down it as fast as the first.

Reid was about to go for the third bottle before he felt Garcia's hand on his wrist.

"Reid you have to save some for later" she smiled at him. He looked at her for a moment and noticed that she wasn't afraid of him. He knew his eyes were red but it seemed that Garcia didn't care. He licked a stray line of blood from his chin and nodded at her. They all started to notice that Reid was healing. Reid pulled down his shirt slightly and caught a glimpse of his shoulder as it finished healing. He looked back over to his team and smiled.

"Thank you. I forgot how much I need you" he smiled.

Garcia launched herself onto Reid and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so happy you are alright. Never scare me like that again" she said before laying her head on his shoulder. She felt Reid's hand on her back and smiled.

"I'll try."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**There will be more action in the next chapter if you click the magic review button.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the slow updates I know that I used to be ultra fast with my updates. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it shares a bit of background. **

**Enjoy and reviews would be wonderful.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

Reid pulled away from Garcia's hug and pulled himself off the bed.

"Reid stay on the bed. You need to rest, you were practically near death's door before we gave you the blood" Garcia pleaded slightly as she moved off the bed and over to Reid.

Reid felt her hands on his chest as she was trying to push him back onto the bed. Reid gently grabbed her wrists and held them in front of him.

He looked at her and realised how much she had changed since he last saw her in the hospital. He saw the faint wrinkles around her eyes, he saw the effects of age and felt slightly jealous of her. He also felt immense guilt for seeing them older while he remained frozen like a photograph.

"Garcia I'm fine. All I needed was a little blood" he smiled before gently pushing her wrists to her sides. She smiled back and him.

"Reid. Would you care to explain anything? Would you care to explain how you ended up lying in my house almost dead?" Hotch said with a small amount of hate in his voice.

Reid realised that no matter what he did Hotch was going to have a hard time forgiving him.

Hotch had been unable to stop the small slither of hate slipping through his voice. It had been hard for Hotch to accept that Reid was really back. He had helped him get blood so he could recieve answers on why Reid left. He wanted to know why Reid abandoned them. For a small amount of time Hotch had thought about Reid being no better than his William Reid but he had banished those types of thoughts long ago.

"It's a long story" Reid said trying to get them away from the subject.

"Reid, Hotch isn't the only one with questions. I think I speak for all of us, we want answers" Morgan argued back before Hotch could even get a word in. The rest of the team came into the room and looked at Reid waiting for answers.

Reid leaned up against the wall and decided that he wasn't getting out of Hotch's house till her told the team everything.

"I killed the vampire family that held me captive when I first turned. You have no idea how badly I wanted to come back to you all but I knew I couldn't. I'm not human anymore and I don't age. I look you all and feel immense pain and guilt, I have to watch you all die while I'll live on forever. Alone" Reid said with sadness thick in his words.

"I spent time away from anywhere populated. I lived in solitude before I decided to come into the city again. I visited you all to check up on you. I almost revealed myself to you but I decided against it" Reid continued.

"I saw you, I thought I was imagining things but I saw you" Hotch said making Reid's eyes go wide for a second. Reid cursed himself for being so reckless, he was just glad that Hotch had put it down to his mind playing tricks.

"Guess I wasn't as fast as I thought. I got an apartment just outside the city, I sleep in the day and I'm awake at night. Three years after leaving you I met Taylor" Reid smiled. He looked at the team and saw a mixture of sadness across their faces.

"You must have loved her" Garcia smiled weakly at him.

"I did, I loved her so much that we got married. We spent seven wonderful years together, she had a few problems with her hunger for blood but she got through it with my help. Five years ago I lost her to that bastard" Reid said as anger started to rise within his blood.

"I came home and she had had her head severed. It was a message to me, I later found out that she wouldn't give me up. She had told them that I had left but they didn't believe her. THey wanted me to suffer and suffer I did" Reid said with a animalistic growl creepy into his throat.

"Calm down Reid" JJ asked in a calm, motherly voice.

"I'm sorry but I get angry when I talk about it. When I had cremated Taylor I looked for those who had killed her. I found them a few weeks later in Washington D.C, they were tracking some vampires. I found them loading their gear up and I attacked them. I-" Reid stopped mid way through his sentence.

He didn't want to tell them what he did, he didn't want to sound like an Unsub.

"Reid you can tell us. We aren't going to judge you" Emily assured Reid. He nodded before he continued.

"I killed one of them instantly, I ripped out his throat and fed from him. It was the first time in ten years that I had tasted human blood. I injured the second hunter and tortured him for information. I-I I enjoyed watching him scream in pain. He woudn't tell me where Harrison was but I was able to see a photo of him. The man I tortured had helped kill Taylor. I broke both his legs, one of his arms and caused him immense pain. I killed him by smashing his head against his car repeatedly" Reid said in a eerily calm but angered voice.

The room was silent for a second before Reid decided to continue.

"I searched for Harrison but he covered his tracks. Last night after I saved Spencer I was confronted by Harrison and another woman. We exchanged words and then he attacked me. I want to know what was on the arrows. It was Dead Man's Blood mixed with something foreign. Then I came here" Reid finished and decided that this was probably the last time he would see his team.

He knew after hearing of how he had murdered people that they would probably draw their guns out and attempt to kill him.

"I'm so sorry Reid" Hotch said sadly before giving Reid a hug. Reid stiffened at the contact but awkwardly returned the hug.

Glass flew to the ground as an unknown object shot through the window.

Hotch and Reid pulled away and looked at each other for a moment with wide eyes till Hotch fell to the floor to his stomach.

"NO!" Reid screamed as saw Hotch slump to the ground with an arrow embedded in the upper part of his shoulder.

**Like or dislike?**

**Share your wisdom through the review button my wonderful yoda's**


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly for future notice. I will put a warning up if I am going to kill someone so never worry about the characters till or if I put up such a notice.**

**Thank you for your reviews. They mean so much to me and I thank you all for reviewing. It really inspires me. **

**I am in a great mood at the moment which is the reason for writing this chapter. Nothing inspires you to write more than scaring the crap out of your mother. **

**All mistakes are my own. Enjoy and please review!**

**Sorry chapter is a bit short**

Reid looked out the window to see that there were four hunters positioned outside the house. He bent down to see if Hotch was alright. He noticed that the metal arrow had gone straight through Hotch's shoulder and winced when he heard Hotch groan as Reid lifted him up and placed him on the bed.

"Garcia I need you to look after him" Reid said urgently as he pulled a frozen and shocked

Garcia towards Hotch. Emily and JJ rushed over to help her while Rossi and Morgan took positions near the windows. They cursed themselves for not having their guns on them but they had not planned for this to happen. Reid stood next to Morgan and looked outside.

Heavily armed and primed to attack was the only way Reid could describe Harrison and his group of merry dicks. Reid knew that he was going to have to fight them but he knew it was not going to be easy.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Rossi said. Reid knew that Rossi was in no condition to fight but he admired the older man for his 'bad ass attitude'.

"The guy leading the group is Harrison, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch" Reid growled as his eyes turned red. He felt his vampire nature go into overdrive.

"Reid?" Morgan asked as he saw Reid turn into full vampire mode. Reid was growling deeply and started to bare his teeth as he surveyed each of the hunters. They were not humans in Reid's mind anymore. They were the animals not him, he was the predator and they were his prey.

Reid back away from the window and kept his trained on the hunter that was making his way around the side of the house. Reid watched the small window at the side, he waited patiently and was rewarded with sight of hunter walking in front of it. Reid turned to Morgan and Rossi.

"Go to the bedroom and stay there. Trust me" Reid said stoically. The two men stood frozen for a moment before they ran towards the bedroom. They knew that Reid was trying to protect them but they felt guilty leaving Reid outside at the mercy of four hunters.

Reid sped towards the window at superhuman speed and jumped through it, he crashed into the surprised and dazed hunter and stared into the man's eyes. Reid grabbed the man's jaw and pushed it upwards suddenly. Reid thrust his fangs into the man's neck causing the man to scream with pain. Reid was happy when he realised that he hit an artery. He left the hunter to die as he jumped onto the roof and crouched down to stay hidden from the now slightly shaken hunters.

Reid noticed the woman who had hurt him earlier rushing around to see if she could help the now dead hunter. Reid followed her for a few steps before swooping down and grabbing her shoulders and hoisting her up. She screamed for a second before Reid put his hand over her mouth. Reid looked down and noticed the hunters rushing to the trunk of their cars.

Reid rushed over to other side of the roof and threw the woman onto SUV that was parked in the drive. The woman smashed onto the hood of the car before rolling off and falling to ground unconcious. Reid could still hear her heartbeat, that was good. She would be useful for the questions he needed answering.

Reid barely registered the projectile as it rushed towards him. He froze knowing he wasn't going to be able to avoid it. Reid closed his eyes before he felt a strong force grab him and pull him off the roof. Both Reid and his mystery saviour landed on the ground with perfect grace.

Reid grabbed the lid from the one of Hotch's trash cans and hurled it at the hunter who had shot at him. The lid hit its target perfectly and Reid grinned as he watched the hunter crumple to the ground.

"Come out here you little shit!" Harrison screamed in fustration.

Reid looked around the corner before he was pulled back. Reid was finally able to get a good look at the person who had saved him. Reid felt a surge of joy as he recognised her.

"Ali. You have no idea how good it is to see you" Reid said as he hugged her, she retreated from the hug knowing that danger was too near to be so friendly.

"Nice job with Harrison's idiots" she smiled.

"Thanks" Reid smiled.

"Say goodnight blood fuckers" Harrison screamed before throwing a small package at the two.

Ali and Reid felt a wave of heat before being thrown back.

**So what do you think? **

**CLick the review button and I shall grant your wish for another chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter for you wonderful reviewers. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not some of my best writing but I think its alright. This is where things are going to get interesting. **

**All mistakes are my own. **

**Please read and review(only if you want to).**

Reid felt his body being thrown through the air, he grunted with pain when he collided with Hotch's garage door. He tried to lift himself up but felt pain surge through his body, he looked down to find that the bone in his leg had broken and ripped through his skin. Blood soaked his leg and Reid began to panic. The more logical part of his brain was telling him that the injury would take too long to heal. He was as good as dead.

Harrison came round the corner armed with a machete and what Reid immediately recognised as Dead man's blood.

"Whose the helpless one now?" Harrison laughed as he casually walked over to a severly injured

Reid. He looked at the abomination and smiled at the damage he had caused, he loved watching vampires suffer. It was his calling in life to hunt them down.

Reid began to feel his minor injuries heal, he screamed in agony as he pulled the shard of glass that had embedded itself into his stomach. Reid started to try crawl away, his leg dragging behind him. He saw a faint shadow over him and looked up.

"Look at it this way, at least you'll be at peace with that little bitch" Harrison stated with cold and stoic tone.

Reid found himself confronting real fear for the first time in a very long time. He had to admit though that being with Taylor again would make him happy. He didn't know if heaven or hell existed and he didn't care which one he would go to. All he wanted to do was see her again.

"NO!" a loud voice shouted causing Reid to look behind Harrison. Harrison twirled round but knew it was too late to fight the new attacker. Ali grabbed the hand that held the machete and twisted it sharply causing it to go into a inhuman angle, Harrison screamed causing Ali slight pleasure. Her small hand grabbed his throat and she hoisted him into air, she hurled his body into the side of the house.

Harrison hit the cold concrete ground, he felt the effects of hitting the wall rush through him. He began to see dark spots and knew this was the end. He looked up to see Reid get to his feet. He looked at the two vampires before his world descended into darkness.

Ali launched herself at Reid and hugged him tightly, he happily returned the hug. He now owed her twice for saving his life.

"Nice toss by the way" Reid smiled as he pointed over to Harrison's limp and unconcious form.

"That's nothing. Try throwing a small car, that's tough" she laughed. Reid laughed as well before realising that he had left his friends inside.

"I have to check on my friends" Reid said urgently. Reid sped into the bedroom with Ali following him a second later. Hotch's shirt was half off him. He was breathing better but Reid knew he needed medical attention. Ali walked over to Hotch causing Reid relief.

"I have a lot of medical training, I need to check you back" she said kindly. Garcia and Morgan looked at her strangely. Who the hell was this woman? Emily, Rossi and JJ all thought the same.

"W-w-who are you?" Hotch whispered painfully causing Garcia's heart to feel a beat of pain. Ali looked Reid and he nodded.

"I'm a very old friend of Reid. I'm a vampire. You can call me Ali" she smiled. She thought they should know what she was. It would make her job easier in the long run. Hotch looked over Ali's shoulder and looked at Reid. Reid nodded at Hotch and Hotch instantly trusted Ali after that moment.

"Excuse me" she asked Garcia and motioned for her to take Garcia's place. Ali brought the towel away and hissed slightly when the smell of Hotch's blood hit her senses. Reid noticed the hiss and wondered what the hell was going on.

"It's nothing bad. His blood is contaminated with a new sedative designed to target vampires. They've been mixing it with dead man's blood, it's not a fun ride. You can't heal or anything if it gets in your system" Ali explained as she examined Hotch's wound carefully.

"That was why I was so weak earlier when I got hurt. They made a sedative that strong, this is so not good" Reid realised.

Vampires were powerful. They were fast, strong and superhuman, if there was a new sedative that caused that much damage to a vampire healing ability it meant trouble for vampire community.

"I heard that you got injured, it took me a while to track you down. I was sent to come and get you. The community is meeting, we need to make plans to fight back against the hunters."

"The last meeting I heard of was four years ago" Reid said surprised.

"I know. Reid the best option here is for one of your friends to take Hotch here to the hospital, he's going to need surgery to repair some of the damage. The rest of you need to try explain the damage outside. Sorry about that by the way" Ali said to Hotch, her voice deeply apologetic.

"That's what home insurance is for" Hotch smiled weakly. Ali laughed softly and knew why Reid had always spoke of his team in such a loving way. She had known Spencer for a long time, he was one of her closest friends and had saved her life on more than one occasion. She felt honoured to know him.

Ali motioned for Garcia to replace her, Garcia was helping Hotch again in an instant. Ali went to the bathroom and washed the blood of her hands. It smelled horrible and almost caused her to gag. She walked back into the room, she brushed her blond hair from her eyes and saw two men helping Hotch to the car.

Reid was assuring Garcia that he would be back. He said goodbye to the others before walking back over to her.

"Shall we get going?" Reid asked.

"We need to pick up two packages from outside. I'm pretty sure the community is going to want answers and they can provide them" she replied as she pointed to the female hunter and Harrison.

"Let the questions begin" Reid smirked.

**For the questions to be answered please insert one review (Slot machine noise rings out)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out but I had a tiny bit of writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I also urge you to check out a brand new joint fanfic called Alone in Hysteria which is being written by me and the amazing Alison Burns. **

**Enjoy and please review**

Reid watched as the black SUV pulled out of the drive way and made its way to the hospital. Reid hoped that Hotch would be alright, he had left his family alone for this precise reason. He endangered them by being around them, he hated to admit it to himself but smelling Hotch's blood had tempted him. It had only been for a few seconds but it was enough to cause him panic.

He looked at the unconcious forms of Harrison and the female hunter. Ali had already secured them in the trunk of her car. Reid slid himself into the passenger side and Ali was at his side a few seconds later.

"He'll be okay Reid. You need to stop worrying" Ali said before giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

"It won't be though Ali. I almost lost control back in there with Hotch. Before the sedative got into his system his blood smelt so appealing. I may be able to control myself now but what if I lost control? I don't want to hurt them but whatever I decide will hurt them in the end. Leave to protect them or kill them because of my nature" Reid said before letting a long deep breath.

"You'll control the urge. Your one of the bravest and strongest men I have ever met. Don't run away. Not only will it hurt your famiy in there, it'll end up hurting you the most. After this is all done I want you to stay with them" Ali half-comforted half-ordered him.

"I want to stay but I don't want to watch them die. I won't age with them. What upsets me the most is knowing that I'll outlive my own godson" Reid said sadly.

"It's the curse of being a vampire. We can experience so much but love is something that our kind struggle with. You love your family Reid. What's better? Spending the time with them while they are still alive or leaving, letting them die and knowing that you were not there."

Reid knew he had to listen to Ali. He wondered for moment if he was strong enough to continue living as a vampire. There had been moments where he had just wanted to run into the sunlight and turn to ash. He had tried it once but Ali had pulled him back, that had been two months after Taylor had died.

"We should get going" Reid said to Ali trying to shift the subject away from his personal life.

Ali gave Reid a look of sadness before turning her attention to the igniton, she started the car and made her way to where the meeting was being held. Ali wanted to tell Reid that everything was going to be alright but she knew her words would not be entirely truthful. She had lived for a very long time but she had rarely had friends she could trust. She trusted Reid with her life and secrets. It was this reason that stopped her lying to him.

A vampire's life revolved around blood. It was their source of life and food but also a constant addiction. Even when your mind was occupied with day to day life, the craving for it was always there, it was there whispering in your ear.

She knew Reid struggled with resisting human blood. She had been there when he had fallen off the animal blood wagon and she had helped him get back to his normal self.

**_Three years ago_**

**_"Please don't hurt me, I wasn't going to do anything to her" the criminal pleaded as he looked at Reid's blood red eyes._**

**_"You were. I used to hunt scum like you down, I guess I'll be relieving the world of one less unsub tonight" Reid said angrily before he smashed the man against the wall and began to drain the man of his blood. Reid felt a rush of euphoria as he tasted the man's blood, he had not had human blood since his fight with the Dawson family._**

**_Reid felt his body feel full, he also noticed that the man had become limp. He pulled away from the man and let him drop to the floor. Reid licked some stray blood from his lips before a voice pulled him out of his euphoric daze._**

**_"Reid? Oh my god Reid. What did you do?" Ali asked, she saw the dead man laying at his feet and the blood on his chin and felt shock surge through her. Reid let out a loud laugh before collapsing to the ground in a daze. Ali instantly knew that Reid was going to struggle for the next few weeks. _**

Ali let her mind return to the present where Reid was sill staying silent. She turned a corner and parked the car at the destination where the meeting was taking place.

"Are you ready Reid?" Ali asked causing Reid to snap out of his daydream.

"Yeah, I'll go in and tell them. Why don't you get the chuckles out of the trunk?" Reid advised before making his way from the car. Reid opened the door and instantly regretted coming in first.

"You're not welcome here Spencer Reid" a man said angrily before storming over to Reid. Reid instantly knew where the anger was coming from.

He was staring into the eyes of Taylor's father.

**Cliffhanger !**

**You know what button to hit to make a writer happy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Short update, I decided to change this chapter from what it originally was. **

**Enjoy and please review.**

**All mistakes are my own. **

Reid felt rough hand grip his shoulders before he felt his body smash into the wall. He looked at to see the angry eyes of Taylor's father glaring back at him. He tried to escape the rough grasp but found himself shoved against the wall again.

"You're not welcome here you weak little shit" he yelled at Reid.

"John let me go. I didn't know Harrison was after us! I miss her as much as you do!" Reid yelled back.

"You were with her for seven years and you were nothing to her. She was my daughter for over two hundred years you prick, you are the reason that she is dead. You should have protected her, she died to protect you. You betrayed my trust, you promised me that you were going to take care of her. Instead she was tortured!" John screamed before throwing Reid into the car windscreen. Reid grunted slightly as he felt his head collide with the metal edge.

"I loved her! I cared about her! You don't think I want her back, I would give my life to get her back!" Reid shouted before punching John in the face. John flew backwards into wall, he reached up and felt a small trickle of blood flowing down his forehead. John stepped foward to attack Reid but found two small but strong hands pushing him backwards. He looked up and saw Ali looking back at him.

"John enough! Reid isn't to blame for Taylor's death, he's spent years trying to find Harrison and avenge her death. John he's caught Harrison, we have him to torture about the new drug. You need to see sense and listen" Ali said as she tried to talk some sense into John who was now in full vampire mode. He looked up at her and his eyes returned back to brown.

"I'll be civil but once this is over I want him out of my sight" John agreed, Ali released John and stepped back. She gave Reid and John once last look. She knew that the anger was still there. She hated having to act as a mediator between the two. She was too old for this bullshit.

"Where's Harrison and the women" Reid asked.

"They are inside. Reid you have to watch them, the other vampires don't want you in the meeting. I don't know why but they are asking that you be barred" Ali explained sadly. She knew the reason why they were not allowing him in. She knew that he couldn't find out though.

"Why the hell am I being barred?" Reid said as he felt offended.

"They aren't telling me. Reid just watch Harrison and the fidgeting the little bitch. Don't worry we're going to interrogate Harrison ourselves. I've guarenteed that we will be doing the honours" Ali smiled. She was about to put years of torture training into full swing.

Reid watched as an array of vampires both old and new filed into the hall. He was left guarding Harrison, the smug son a bitch was now awake and all to aware of where he was. The woman was still unconcious.

"This is very rare, I never thought I would be near a vampire meeting. You have no idea how much I want to slaughter you and those inhuman bastards. I'd like to do it the same way I killed Taylor, slicing there pretty heads off one by one" Harrison taunted.

Reid felt his vampire side screaming to be released, he felt it fight its way up. He fought against it though, for now logic had to overcome pure animalistic instinct.

"I guess you'll never have that chance. Now shut up!" Reid ordered Harrison.

"You really think I'm scared of you or those OAP vampires. Please you are nothing more than creatures spawned from a virus. Besides did you really think that I didn't have a plan A" Harrison smirked.

Something in his voice caused Reid to stop. He knew Harrison was a formidable hunter, Harrison was responsible for the deaths of two elders and numerous vampires. Reid curiousity got the better of him, he had to ask what Harrison meant.

"What do you mean 'Plan A'?" Reid questioned.

"I'm willing to die for what I believe in. An oppurtunity like this does not occur often. Why did you think there were so  
>many hunters? It was a trap you stupid son of a bitch. We knew where you were all meeting. All I needed was you to bring me here like I knew you would. If you listen real careful you'll here the trigger go off" Harrison laughed.<p>

Reid listened intently and winced when a sonic sound hit his eardrum, he knew what Harrison had done.

Reid ran at superhuman speed and burst into the meeting.

"The building is rigged to blow" Reid shouted causing all the vampire's to fill with fear.

Reid heard the sonic die out before a flash of white filled his vision.

**What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone**

**I am updating as fast as I can this weekend. Please be patient.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try update this one again tomorrow. **

**All mistakes are my own and enjoy.**

**Reviews are great too **

Reid felt himself hover in between conciousness for a moment before the sweet elixir flowing over his tongue brought him back to full conciousness. Reid grasped for the cup in front of him and drank what was inside it. It was lovely and had a distinct scent to it. He couldn't quite identify it through the haze in his mind.

Reid's eyes shot open, he tried to sit foward but two soft hands pushed him back down. He looked up to see Ali above him with the cup now in her grasp.

"You are finally awake, I thought you were gone for a moment" she smiled at him, the look of relief on her face made Reid wonder what she was so relieved about.

"The bomb! What happened?" Reid gasped, he tried to get up again but Ali forced him back down again.

"You are such an idiot and will you stop trying to get up. You came in to warn us all and when the bomb went off you covered me from the explosion. You stupid man! Why did you do that?" Ali scolded him as if he were a child.

Reid suddenly remembered everyone trying to take cover before the bomb went off. He had grabbed Ali and covered her from most of the explosion. He knew why he had covered her but he would never tell her. He had lived in the past seeking revenge and he was now afraid to move on with the future.

"I care about you. I couldn't watch you get killed. What happened to everyone else?" Reid told her. He swore he saw a flicker of happiness in her eye for a moment but it disappeared after a moment.

"Well what you did was very stupid, I can take care of myself. You almost died Spencer. You have been healing for about a day. The new sedative got into your system, the bomb triggered off two smaller ones. They had nails coated with dead man's blood and the new sedative, you got hit with quite a few of them. Combined with the injuries from the first bomb you are lucky to be alive" Ali explained before handing him another cup of blood. The scent coming out of the cup was human and Reid turned his nose up at it. He didn't want to drink it.

Ali sighed and turned Reid's head towards the cup.

"Spencer Reid! This is donated blood and it is the only reason you are alive. Animal blood wouldn't heal you aas quick as human blood. Now drink or so help me I will force it down your throat" Ali ordered him.

Reid looked at the cup with fear before grabbing the cup. The moment the blood touched his lips, the hunger inside took over. The small part that held all his desires was suddenly blown wide open. He felt himself smile as the blood gave him life.

Reid licked the edge of the cup when he had finished it. Ali pulled the cup away slowly, she knew that Reid would have to be watched slightly but she knew he was also sensible. He would be able to keep his vampiric side from taking over.

"Don't worry. I can control that side of myself. I've learnt from my past mistakes" Reid told her, he knew what she was thinking and he couldn't blame her for thinking it.

"You can get up now. Your injuries seem to have healed. I'm staying with you though. Last thing I need is you jumping across a building and failing" Ali smirked before getting off the bed he had been laid on. She pulled on her black coat and put her cellphone in her pocket.

Reid groaned as he pulled himself off the bed. A small growl came from him as he stretched but he reigned it back in. He looked at the chair to see brand new clothes. He took off his bloody shirt and slipped on the pure white shirt, it was short sleeved but Reid didn't care about that. His days of wearing long sleeved shirts were long over and had been for a few years.

"I'll be outside" Ali told him shyly before stepping outside into the hall.

Reid changed his clothes, he pulled on the black jacket. He examined himself in the nearby mirror. He had looked better but he had also looked worse. He looked normal at least. Reid stepped out into the hall and noticed Ali staring into space.

"I want to go and see how Hotch is doing. I need to check on him" Reid told her, her head snapped up to look at Reid.

"Alright" she said before she started to head over to her car.

"Ali? What happened to John?" he asked her, the tone of his voice suggested that he already knew the answer.

"He was killed instantly, the bomb took out quite a few vampires. I'm sorry Reid" she told stayed silent. At least John was with his daughter now, at least he hoped he was.

Reid got into the car with Ali. A few moments later they were on their way to see Hotch. Reid hoped that Hotch was alright.

He hoped his entire team was alright.

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have come to the conclusion that I will never sleep properly again so I have decided to put up another update for all my lovely readers. **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, they make me trust in my writing and I want to thank you for all for that. **

**Enjoy and Review if you want.**

**All mistakes are my own **

Reid rested his head against the window as Ali drove towards the hospital. Reid wondered how his life had come to be at this point. He had always wondered what had caused him to become a vampire. He knew that a virus had turned him into a vampire but what he had always wondered was what had led him to being attacked that night fifteen years ago.

He had wanted to blame so many people but inside he knew it was just bad luck that he had been turned. He had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He felt his heart sink slightly as he imagined what his life might have been like if he had never been attacked. What life might have been like if he had never died in Morgan's arms when they had raided the club fifteen years ago.

He had imagined himself with a wife and kids. Hell, he had imagined himself with a few grey hairs and wrinkles at least. He even imagined himself groaning as his body grew old.

"What are you thinking about?" Ali sighed as she turned a corner.

"Just imagining what could have been. I always imagined growing old, I always imagined myself moaning that I had grey hair or Morgan making fun of my grey hair. That is all it will ever be though. It will be just a thought, a dream that I can never achieve, instead I'm the same. I'm like a photograph, I'm frozen in time" Reid told her with a deflated tone.

"Every vampire has thoughts like that. I'm older than I look Reid, when I was human I was expected to play by the rules of society. You've known me for about twelve years now, how do you think I used to act?" she smiled gently at him.

"You have never played by the rules. I remember a certain women called Ali stealing a priceless bracelet from a private collector because she thought it looked pretty" Reid smirked back at her.

Ali gave him a gentle punch to the shoulder. Reid let out a small chuckle before resting back into his seat.

"My point is that you can view being a vampire as a curse or you can try and see the good things about it. I miss my family, they are long dead now but one of the good things about being a vampire is the freedom and the new people that I meet. As the decades have passed I have embraced the freedom but I have also learned to reign it in. I view meeting you as a good thing, if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have known the pleasure of being around Dr. Spencer Reid" she explained before letting out a small chuckle at her last comment.

"You have a point" Reid smiled "I would have never known the crazy antics of Ali Grayson if I hadn't been turned. I certainly wouldn't have participated in some of the antics."

Reid knew that there had been things about being a vampire that had made it bearable. He had met Taylor and had wonderful years with her. The pain of her death had dulled slightly, he hated to admit it but it was being replaced by a new but not foreign feeling.

It had arrived the moment she had saved him. It hit him everytime that he looked at her.

He had fallen for the hell angel called Ali Grayson. He looked at her as she backed into a hospital parking space. Was he betraying Taylor by feeling like this?

"Come on Reid. Sunrise is in a few hours so if you want to spend a long time with Hotch I suggest we go now" she told him before she exited the car. Reid didn't want to get caught in the sun and he needed to speak with Hotch about a few things.

Reid walked through the hospital doors and began to make his way to Hotch, they had asked at the reception desk. Reid was relieved to hear that Hotch was in a room recovering. He noticed Ali tense as they made their way through the floor that Hotch was on. He felt the same way. Blood was everywhere, it was on display as it was pumped into people who needed it. They both took a deep breath and hushed the voice that told them to feed.

Reid turned the corner and found himself looking at a young man leaving Hotch's room. He immediately knew that it was Jack Hotchner. Reid put on a pair of black shade glasses that Ali had given him. He didn't know if Hotch had told Jack that he was back and he didn't want to freak Jack out. Reid let out a small breath of relief when he saw that Jack looking at his phone as he walked by them. Ali laughed slightly when she looked at Reid.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I guess I'll ask what that was about later Mr Men in Black" she joked. Reid whipped off the glasses as soon as Ali had finished her sentence. He opened Hotch's door and peaked his head round the corner. He smiled when he saw Hotch and Garcia speaking. They both looked up and looked shocked as Reid walked through the door.

"Hey" he said quietly.

**Next update will be tomorrow as I am getting back into my writing flow.**

**Hope you liked the chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. It's great to be back on the internet!**

**Before you go and point Reid's revolver at my head please know I am really sorry for not being able to update. I have had no internet for a few weeks and it has been torture. For those who follow my other fanfics and writing I will be updating mostly everything over the next few days. **

**Hope you all enjoy and again I am really sorry. **

**Reviews are brilliant and make me smile. Enjoy**

**I don't own criminal minds, CBS does. **

**All mistakes are my own**

"Reid! I am so happy that you are okay" Garcia smiled as she walked over to Reid and wrapped her arms around him.

She smiled as she leaned into his chest for a long hug, she had noticed that he had more of a build and smiled wider knowing that at least he was doing well in that way. She withdrew from the hug and smiled at him.

"I still haven't got used to you being back. You still look like my junior g-man" she smiled as she ran her hand through his hair in a motherly way.

"I'll always been your junior g-man. I'm not going anywhere this time" he said as she held her held. He looked at Garcia and she looked the way he had always imagined. She may have grown older but she was a mother still. She had been a mother to the team when he had been human and she had remained but now she was also mother to a son. Reid loved the fact that she had stayed bright and beautiful.

Hotch looked at the two interact and knew that this time Reid meant his words. When he had said them before the words sounded shaky and distrustful. This time the words sounded true and solid.

"Garcia, can I talk to Hotch for a little while?" Reid asked her. He needed to speak with Hotch about so many things.

"Yeah, I'll just um..." Garcia said suddenly flustered.

"We can go and get you a cup of coffee. I have a few embarrassing stories about Reid if you are interested" Ali offered knowing that she would also have to leave the room. Garcia looked at Ali slightly unsure if she should accept the offer.

"You can trust her Garcia. I trust her with my life" Reid assured Garcia knowing that Garcia was a bit nervous around Ali. He couldn't blame her and neither did Ali. Garcia visibly relaxed and turned to look at Ali.

"How about we trade embarrassing stories?" Garcia smiled before making her way out the door.

"Look after her" Reid smiled at Ali.

"I will. Nice seeing you again Hotch" Ali said before leaving the room.

Reid stood for a moment before he placed himself in the chair next to Hotch's bed. He looked at Hotch and noticed the effects of growing old.

"I know, I got old" Hotch said almost as if he was reading Reid's mind. Reid gave Hotch a small smile before he decided to get to the main matter at hand.

"I left to keep you safe and I was right to do it. I want you to know that I never left any of you. I watched over you all the entire time I was gone" Reid said quickly as he looked at Hotch.

"How was it right? We would accepted you, you have no idea how hard the team was hit when we thought you had died. It took a long time to return to normal and even then we missed you everyday. You keep saying that you watched over us. What do you mean?" Hotch croaked passinately before Reid gave him a cup of water. Hotch gulped the water down and let out a little cough.

He looked back to Reid for an answer to his questions.

"I struggled for a long time with what I had become. I accept what I am now, I can't change being a vampire. I stayed away as I was dangerous. I have killed as a vampire. I have killed hunters and I will admit that I don't feel guilt over their deaths as it was self defense. I feel guilt as I have hurt innocent people. I lost control when I was in my third year of being a vampire. I killed a young women because I let my bloodlust control me for a split second" Reid told Hotch before taking a deep breath in to calm himself. He continued as Hotch stared at him.

"I am trying to redeem myself even now for the deaths I have caused. I would never have forgiven myself if I had hurt any of you. I decided to stay away indefinite when Garcia and Kevin had Spencer. How would you have felt if I had attacked Jack? I have my bloodlust under control now. I don't feed on humans if I can help it. I kept watch over you all. I have been in the city all this time although I have moved around a few times. It has been a way of coping. Watching and protecting you and the team has given me a connection to humans" Reid explained to Hotch.

Reid sat back for a moment to let Hotch absorb the new information. Reid wouldn't blame Hotch if he asked Reid to go away. Who would want a killer around?

"Thank you for watching over us. I know that you wouldn't have killed unless you had to in self defense. I can't imagine what the bloodlust is like but I know you wouldn't kill on your own accord. You are not a killer" Hotch told Reid.

Hotch knew that Reid carried guilt and he wanted to try and help him get rid of some of the guilt.

"I'm jealous of you" Reid smiled before letting out a small laugh.

"Why are you jealous of me?" Hotch asked with confusion in his wrinkled features.

"You got to grow old and change. I stayed the same. Frozen like a photograph" Reid said sadly.

"I'm jealous you. You haven't aged a day since I last saw you. You still look like the same genius I hired for the BAU" Hotch joked but stopped when he saw a pained expression come across Reid's face.

"Reid, are you alright?"

"I'm fine..it's just I don't age. I'm immortal and there is going to be a day when I have to stand on my own. There will be a day when you and the team will be gone and so will my connection to humanity" Reid explained before he started playing with a loose thread on his jacket.

"We may be gone but you'll still have a connection to us and humanity. I'm not saying you would have to do it but I would never be able to repay you if you watched over Jack as he grew up to make sure no harm came to him. Spencer is growing up and he will need someone to watch over him. He reminds me of you, he is a bit of a trouble magnet" Hotch tried to suggest to try and make Reid feel better.

Reid had considered that but he didn't want to feel like he was stalking them.

"I have considered that but I don't want to feel like I'm stalking them to fufill this need to retain the human side of myself" Reid said.

"You wouldn't be stalking them. You would be protecting and guarding them. We have both seen what people are capable of and I'm sure that you have seen what is the supernatural is capable of. You could make sure that they were kept safe" Hotch reassured Reid.

Hotch meant every word. He had seen people rip and torture people to death. The thought of something horrific happening to Jack make Hotch feel pain in his heart.

"Eternity as guardian. Sounds like a good idea" Reid smiled.

Penelope and Ali

"So how long have you known Spencer?" Garcia asked as they walked towards the waiting room. Garcia and Ali walked over to coffee machine. There was no one else in the waiting room.

"I have known him for about twelve years" Ali answered.

"Wow. Would you like a coffee?" Garcia asked as she almost forgot about Ali.

"I can't consume human food or drink. Thank you for the offer" Ali smiled before taking a seat.

"Can I as you a question?" Garcia said nervously as she took the seat across from Ali. Ali noticed the cup was shaking slightly.

"Of course you can" Ali smiled.

"How has Spencer been after Taylor's death? He talked about her with sadness in his eyes and it hurts me to know he went through that pain of losing someone so close to him."

Ali took a deep breath in and decided it was better to tell Garcia about Spencer after Taylor had died.

"He was distraught at first and then he tried to do something very stupid. It was after he had gone after some hunters, he had spent a few months searching for Harrison, the man who killed her, and he had no leads. He tried to kill himself" Ali explained calmly.

"He tried to- oh my god!" Garcia gasped. Her heart became heavy with guilt for not being there.

"He was withdrawn and had not fed for over two weeks. He tried to kill himself by walking into the sunlight. He almost died but me and some of our other friends managed to find him and get him out of the sun in time. Sunlight burns us but we used blankets to get to him. We watched him closely after that , we still do" Ali continued before looking up at the clock, it was a habit of hers to keep an eye on the time.

"I'm glad he has someone to look after him. I feel so guilty about not being there for him" Garcia sobbed silently. Ali made her way over to Garcia and took her hand in hers.

"You shouldn't feel guilty Garcia. He has struggled with being a vampire but in the last two years he has improved. He told me about you and the team, he missed you all so much. He wanted you to all to be safe and he was right to do it. The early years being a vampire are extremely difficult but after a while it becomes easier to control the bloodlust. Spencer has control now" Ali told her, she wanted to try and make Garcia understand why Spencer staying away had been safer for them.

"Just promise me that he isn't going anywhere this time" Garcia smiled sadly.

"He has missed you all for a long time, I don't think he is going anywhere" Ali smiled back.

Garcia smiled before wiping the small tears that was making its way down her cheek. She took a deep breath in before turning towards Ali.

"So you said you have some embarassing stories about Reid?" Garcia smiled.

** Hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Two chapters in one day to say I'm really sorry. Only have three chapters after this. **

**Enjoy and reviews are lovely. **

**I don't own criminal minds, CBS does.**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Three days later**

"You ready to go Hotch. You finally get to break out of this place today" Garcia smiled as she began to help Hotch off the bed and into the wheelchair that was waiting.

"I don't understand why I have to use this. My shoulder is where I got hurt, not my legs" Hotch moaned slightly as Garcia placed him in the chair. He went to leave the chair but Garcia gave him the 'I will glue you to that chair' look.

"It is hospital procedure. Now behave" Garcia smiled.

Hotch could tell that Garcia was happier than she had been. Since Reid had returned she had barely let him out of her sight. She had also come to like Ali although Hotch could ocassionally see signs of jealousy in her features. He knew it was due to the time that Ali had spent with Reid. They had had to endure fifteen years of not seeing him everyday or hearing him talk about statistics. It was the small things that they had missed.

Ali had spent the last twelve years knowing Reid and helping him. Something the team had been unable to do.

"Where is Reid?" Hotch asked as he was slightly hopeful that Reid would be there when he left the hospital.

"It's 8.00am in the morning. He and Ali are sleeping till tonight, they can't be caught in the sunlight. Remember" Garcia told him as they turned a corner.

"Of course. I keep forgetting about Reid's 'extra' stuff. I keep thinking he is the same old Reid, which he is, but I just keep forgetting about that" Hotch said.

"I keep forgetting that he can't eat or drink. I baked some cookies the other night and after I had done them I realised" Garcia laughed lightly.

"What happened to the cookie?" Hotch asked slightly amused.

"Little Spencer and Kevin got into them. I managed to snag a few for Morgan before they were eaten. Hotch, can I as you a question?" Garcia asked.

"Of course you can."

"I don't know what to tell Little Spencer. I want him to know Reid but I don't want to freak him out with the knowledge of what Spencer is. Reid still looks like the day he left. Do I keep Reid away? Or do I lie about who he actually is?" Garcia asked slightly panicked.

She was really worried about the issue. She wanted Reid to be part of her life again and she wanted little Spencer to get to know his uncle Reid but she had grown older while Reid had stayed the same. She couldn't say that Reid worked with her fifteen years ago. She had one idea but she needed to discuss it with Reid first. She had already introduced him as little Spencer's uncle. What if she introduced Reid as her brother?

"It would be a bad idea if you kept Reid away. Not just for Reid but also for you. You love having him around again and I know you are not going to let him out of your sight. I think you should lie about Reid. When Spencer gets a little older we can tell him then. Enjoy today and worry in a few years" Hotch advised.

"What are you going to tell Jack?"

"The truth. I have to, he remembers Reid. We talk about him occassionally, I'm just worried about how this might affect Jack. After Haley died he has never been the way he was before and I don't want to force this knowledge on him. I know he is growing up but I don't want to force him to grow up faster" Hotch said truthfully.

"I understand but Jack is wiser beyond his years. He gets that from you. He'll understand about Reid. Okay now you can walk" Garcia smiled as they walked through the doors. Morgan was waiting outside with a suv ready to take Hotch home.

"Hey Hotch" Morgan waved before opening the door.

"Good morning Morgan. How does your wife feel about me hogging up all your time?" Hotch joked.

"She is away at her mother's house for two weeks with the girls. You have me at your disposal for the next few days. We are not working any cases. I managed to swing some time off for the team" Morgan smirked.

"Have you told him?" Morgan asked Garcia with a slightly mischevous smile.

"Told me what?" Hotch asked, slightly worried about the answer he was going to get back.

"We are having a welcome back party for Reid. We just need to finish a few things. We were wondering if we could hold it at you house" Garcia said happily as she ushered Hotch into the car.

"What are we waiting for? Let's throw a party" Hotch smiled.

**Sunset**

"Reid...Reid..Reid!" Ali shouted.

Reid jolted from his bed to see Ali with two cups in her hand. He brushed a hand through his hair and sat up from his bed. He looked around and took in his familiar apartment.

"Is that breakfast/dinner?" Reid smiled.

"Yep. You know you'd be screwed if a vampire came in here. You sleep like the dead" Ali laughed.

"Isn't that what I am? Dead?" Reid replied a bit too harshly. He immediately regretted what he had said. He was always a bit grumpy and disgruntled when he awoke.

"Sorry Ali. I'm not exactly the best person when I wake up" he apologised.

"I've been around you for twelve years and you didn't think I already knew that. Drink up, Hotch was released today and I know you want to go and see how he is again."

Reid took the cup from Ali's hand and sipped it. He liked sipping it in intervals, it reminded him of the days where coffee smelled wonderful instead of dead and rotten. One downside to being a vampire was not being able to eat food or drink anything apart form blood. He was never a big eater but he had loved coffee, he had wondered if it had got any better since he had last tasted it.

He put the cup of blood on his table and pulled on his converse shoes. He looked up and saw Ali through the crack of the door. She was applying some make-up in the mirror.

Reid couldn't help but stare at her through the crack of the door. That feeling was there again, everytime he looked at her it became stronger. He decided against acting on the feeling. He had spoken with Hotch about the issue and practically swore him to secrecy on the matter. Hotch had told him to do what made him happy and if Ali was what made him happy, he should go for it.

Reid wanted to act on it but the fear of rejection was there. He would rather be just a good friend with her than risk losing her in a relationship.

"You ready" she asked as she pulled on her black military style jacket.

'She looks so sexy in that jacket' Reid thought.

Reid felt shock as the thought entered his head. He shook of the thought and decided the best place to be was at Hotch's. He needed advice.

"Yeah. I'm driving though" Reid told her before walking out the door.

"Oh no" Ali muttered under her breath.

"I heard that" Reid shouted from around the corner. Ali chuckled slightly before leaving.

**'Reid is in for a surprise'** Ali thought.

**More chapters to follow soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I beg you all for forgiveness! I am so sorry about the delay with this chapter but I am currently having an awesom time writing my 'Hangman' fanfic. **

**I am really sorry. **

**Enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**All mistakes are my own**

****Reid pulled out into traffic. He chuckled slightly when he noticed Ali gripping the door handle tightly. He heard a small crack and saw the handle snap off.

"My driving is not that bad. It is a lot better than it was. I've had fifteen years to practise" Reid smiled at Ali as he  
>turned the corner.<p>

"That was clearly not enough time for you" Ali sighed. She didn't care that she was immortal. She hated it when Spencer drove cars. He was a danger to the road.

"Thank you for your faith in me," Reid smiled at Ali before he put his foot on the acceleration. Ali watched Reid began to speed down the road.

"Spencer. Blue car, blue car!" Ali shouted before she pointed to the blue car currently speeding from one of the corner roads.

**Hotch's house**

Garcia almost skipped round the kitchen as she prepared everything for Reid's arrival at the house. Hotch was resting against the sofa and was talking with Morgan. Garcia smiled as she watched the team, her family all smiling and laughing properly for the first time in years. They had had good times but it always dawned on them that Reid wasn't there.

Garcia was happy that had changed now. She was happy that things had returned to normal. Almost normal.

Garcia looked out of the window and saw Reid pull up into the drive way. Garcia laughed slightly as she watched Ali exit the vehicle looking slightly shaken.

"Everyone get ready" Garcia laughed as she turned out the light in the living room. Kevin caught Garcia as she almost fell over a stray balloon.

"Calm down Garcia," Kevin said as he tried to calm Garcia down.

"I'm just happy. I want everything to go to plan," Garcia whispered back.

**Reid**

Reid couldn't wipe the smirk of his face. He had never known a vampire be that scared of being in a car. Reid walked up to the door and knocked on it. He saw that there were no lights on and was slightly confused and concerned.

"Someone should be in," Reid observed before he knocked the door again. Reid closed his eyes and listened for any noises inside. He could hear various heartbeats and wondered why the lights were out.

"Just go in," Ali told him. He turned round and saw Ali smiling back at him. He knew that smile all to well.

"Ali. What are they doing?" Reid asked her in a hushed whisper.

"Open the door and find out. They are welcoming you back. Go in now," Ali urged him again, she kept her voice low but she knew that the team inside were waiting.

Reid gave Ali a small smile before he opened the door and poked his head round the corner. Reid could see the team with his vampire enhanced vision.

"You guys do realise that I can see in the dark," Reid said before he switched the lights on and gave the team a big smile.

"Reid you bloody spoil sport," Garcia pouted before she rushed foward to give Reid a hug. Ali slipped through the door behind Reid and kept her distance from the team. She knew this was a personal moment and she didn't want to intrude on it.

Reid looked around the room and saw a huge banner saying welcome back. He was not surprised by the huge bundles of balloons that filled the room.

"You guys didn't need to do this," Reid told the team as he hugged JJ them. He shook Hotch's uninjured hand and gave him small nod.

"Come here Ali," Garcia smiled before she hugged the surprised vampire. Ali stiffened for a moment before she returned the hug. She looked at Reid and saw that he hiding a grin. Ali mouthed 'shut up' to Reid causing him to raise his arms up in a mock surrender. Garcia pulled away from the hug and looked at Ali.

"You are part of the family as well. You have looked after Reid for so long, we can't thank you enough," Garcia thanked before giving Ali another small hug.

"Let's get this party started" Morgan cheered as everyone else let out a synchronised chuckle.

**Two hours later**

Ali and Reid were in the kitchen with Garcia as she prepared food for the others. Reid missed eating but he still loved watching it be prepared. It made him feel more human in some ways.

"Ouch" Garcia moaned as the knife sliced her finger. Reid and Ali instantly smelled the blood, they both stared at Garcia. Reid looked at Ali quickly and saw her eyes had turned red. Reid looked at his reflection in the toaster and saw that his eyes were red as well. They both whipped round to face away from Garcia.

"We'll be back in a minute," Reid gasped before Ali and himself ran into the backyard with superhuman speed. Reid closed his eyes and took a few small deep breaths to take the edge away from his hunger. He let his human side dominate his vampire side. Garcia was one of his dearest friends, he would not hurt her. He was stronger than this. He watched as Ali did the same, he admired how fast she was calming down.

"You good" she asked as she noticed Reid's eyes had returned to their brown colour.

"I'm good. I just didn't expect her blood to be that strong. How are you doing?" Reid asked her back.

"I didn't expect it. I've dealt with this before. I'm fine," Ali assured him before she turned round and took a few steps away from him. Reid knew that something was wrong with her, he still maintained his profiling abilities.

"Ali, what is wrong?" Reid asked as he took a few steps towards her.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't be around you when I feel like this," she told him passionately.

"Feel like what?" Reid responded as he took another step foward. Ali stayed where she was, she didn't want to admit how she really felt but it was becoming harder and harder for her to ignore the feeling growing inside her.

"I know that you loved Taylor. I know that you miss her everyday and I know that you still love her inside. I don't know what to do about how I feel. I love you Spencer. I feel so happy when I am around you. I just had to tell you that," Ali blurted out quickly before she stopped and stared at him with fearful eyes.

Reid felt shocked at hearing the words come from her lips. He felt the same way but he had not acted on the feelings because of his fear of being rejected by one of his best friends. Reid took a small deep breaths and rushed foward at superhuman speed.

Ali barely had time to react as Reid kissed her.

**Emily**

Emily was walking around the sofa when she stopped dead at the sight in the garden. She felt shocked as she watched Reid kissing Ali passionately. Ali had her hands running through Reid's hair.

"Emily what are you staring at?" Morgan asked as he walked to stand beside her. He looked out into the garden and let his jaw drop.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, I am so so so so so x infinte sorry about the wait. There is one more chapter after this and I will be updating a lot faster. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are awesome and thank you thinking this is a unique take on Reid being vampire.**

**Character deaths (you will understand when you read this)**

**Please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

It had been a few months since Reid had kissed Ali, they had been together since then and enjoying every moment. Reid stroked Ali's hair as he watched her sleep, he had awoken before her and decided not to disturb her. Reid thought Ali looked beautiful as she slept. Reid had enjoyed the last few months although there had been a few problems adjusting to seeing his friends. He was awake when they slept and when he slept they were living their lives. It had been taken a while but the team and Reid had finally fixed a schedule where they were able to talk and be a family again.

Ali moaned slightly before she roused from her sleep, she opened her eyes to see Reid's brown eyes staring back into her blue ones.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Ali smiled and she trailed her finger down his bare chest. She smiled as she remembered what they had done before they had gone to sleep. It had been amazing.

"I couldn't help myself," Reid said softly before he leaned down and kissed her on her lips. Ali felt the animal inside her unleash as she kissed Reid.

"You ready for round two after last night," she growled slightly as she climbed on top of Reid.

"Absolutely," Reid growled back before he pulled Ali into a passionate kiss and pulled her down to the bed.

Three hours later

Reid and Ali were in their car driving towards Hotch's house. They both had huge grins on their faces from what they had done earlier. Reid had to admit that the vampire instinct came out of him when he did certain activities, most times it was a nuisance but it had its advantages when it came to other more enjoyable activities. The team had invited them to dinner, they knew they wouldn't be able to eat anything so they had brought along some animal blood. Ali pulled into the driveway, she had refused to let Reid drive on the principal that he was still a terrible driver. Reid got out of the car at superspeed and raced to the driver's side of the car. He opened the door for her.

"You are always a gentleman," Ali chuckled slightly.

Reid loved the way that she looked, she was wearing a lovely sleek black dress that fitted her body form perfectly. Her hair was was in a ponytail which laid on her shoulder. Ali gave Reid a small kiss on his cheek before they made their way to Hotch's door. Reid felt a shiver run up his spine, he looked around. He couldn't hear or see anyone. He turned back to the door shaking off the feeling.

Hotch opened the door and smiled at the couple in front of him.

"Ali, you look absolutely beautiful. Reid, you look great too," Hotch smiled as he let the two into the house. Ali and Reid walked into the house to see the team talking. They all turned to face the couple as soon as they entered. Garcia rushed forward and gave Ali and hug before a huge smile crossed her face.

"You two look so wonderful. Ali, I envy your figure, you look amazing," Garcia almost giggled. Reid wanted to laugh slightly at how little Garcia had changed. Reid loved that about her, he loved the fact that she was still the same bubbly person he knew and loved.

The rest of the team greeted Reid and Ali, they began to talk about different things although Reid tried to dodge around the subject of his time away from the team. He didn't want them knowing what he had done during his disappearance.

Two hours later

Reid took another sip of the blood from his glass as he stood in the kitchen with Ali. Reid watched as she finished her first glass of blood and as she poured herself another glass.

"Why are we standing in the kitchen drinking this blood, I'm sure that the team wouldn't care if we sat with them and drank it. They could just pretend it was some sort of juice," Ali questioned.

"I don't want them seeing me drinking blood like this. I haven't aged a day since I was first turned, they've seen the vampire inside of me. I don't drink this in front of them because I want them to still have a thought of me being normal. Besides, Garcia gets freaked out when she sees blood," Reid answered.

"Reid, I know I have only known your team a few months but I like them. I've never been or met humans that were so accepting of our kind. I have to admit that Garcia scares me a bit though when she very happy," Ali smiled.

Reid put his glass in the sink before he walked over to Ali, he stroked her hair behind her ears before trailing his fingers down her cheek. Reid stopped when he heard a small 'awww' noise come from the corridor. Reid and Ali laughed when they turned to see Garcia and Morgan standing there.

"Come on we better get back to the table," Reid laughed before grabbing Ali's hand and leading her back to the living room.

Fifty years later

Reid felt sad as he watched Jack Hotchner at the park with his family, his family that consisted of his wife, his children and his grandchildren. Reid felt sad as he watched them. He had decided to keep his promise to the team, to his family and watch over each of their children. The team were gone now, each of them passed away into the soft embrace of death by one way or another. He had disappeared from the lives of the children although he still kept in contact with Spencer Lynch, Garcia and Kevin's son. He knew what Reid was and he was just as accepting of what Reid was as was his mother and father.

Reid heard footsteps behind in as he sat on a roof that overlooked the park. Reid immediately sensed who it was.

"How are they all today?" Ali asked as she sat on the roof.

"They are happy," Reid sighed slightly.

"Reid, honey. I know how you are feeling and I want you to know that I am here for you. I know that you are having trouble with immortality right now. Being a vampire means that we watch the world around us change, we are the people who watch the world."

"Before I was a vampire, I wanted everything that you see before you. I wanted children when I felt the time was right, I wanted to grow old. Part of me is sad because I've watched everyone I love die around me. I've even been there for some of them as they died. I just don't know if I can bear to watch their children die," Reid said sadly.

Ali put a hand on Reid's cheek, she saw that he was crying.

"Baby I've been around for a long time and I've watched a lot of people die, I've watched people I love die. You will always have me by your side. Reid, this is the fate of being a vampire. We are here as shadows to the world, we exist to watch the world change. I'll always be here for you and I'll be by your side always. I'll always be here to keep you alive. I'm your wife and always will be," Ali smiled gently at him.

"I love you," Reid said back to her.

"I love you too," she smiled back before kissing him.

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, here is the last chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait but been a bit busy lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it is okay for you all. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One Hundred years later**

Reid sat on the tallest building in the city as he looked at the how far humanity had come. Part of him was happy that he had lived long enough to see everything advance through technology around him but another part felt sad at the fact everyone he had ever known when he was first turned into a vampire was now gone. All that remained of them was there bloodlines, he had watched over each new generation and felt the sadness on his heart weigh more and more.

He had watched over them until the world changed and became too dangerous for him to stay in one place. He had returned only for a short visit.

Reid hated that he was now seen as the criminal, he hated that he was now hunted by everyone. He cursed the day that humans had discovered the existence of vampires. He almost lost everything that day. He thanked the stars above though for the fact that his wife Ali was still safe, she had been running with him for so long and had almost died on a few occassions.

**Twenty Minutes later**

Reid stood in front of the tombstone and felt his heart ache. The tombstone belonged to Aaron Hotchner. Reid stepped forward and picked off the leaves and roots that had began to grow round the tombstone. Reid knew he had come for a reason, he had come to ask for forgiveness.

"I always promised you that I would look out for your family, all of them through time. I failed at that task and I am so sorry for failing. I failed you because I killed someone in your family and I can't ever forgive myself for it. I never meant to hurt him. I never meant to hurt your great great grandson. He is an official hunter for the corporation in charge of hunting us down, I didn't know it was him till I had snapped his neck. Hotch, I'm sorry. I so sorry," Reid cried as he knelt in front of the tombstone.

Reid wiped away his tears before he continued to speak.

"I'm so sorry Hotch, I'm sorry for leaving for fifteen years and leaving the team to think I was dead. I missed you all so much, you were all my family and I just wanted to be safe. I have to go now, I have to beg for forgivness from another person, someone I never meant to hurt," Reid sniffed before stepping away from the tombstone. He turned around and took a deep breath before running at superhuman speed across the city.

**Ten minutes later**

Reid stood in front of the warehouse and frowned slightly. He was not looking forward to this next encounter. Reid entered the warehouse, he tried to call out but found himself flying across the room when a brutal forced hit him around the face.

"What do you want?" a woman voice echoed through the room, anger laced through it.

"I just came to talk to you Peny," Reid said with his hands held up in front of him. Reid watched as Peny came out of the shadows, her eyes tired and a look of hunger within them.

"Talk! I don't want anything to do with you after what you've turned me into. I've been like this for so long and I hate it, I hate being a vampire," Peny spat at Reid before walking over to some crates and sitting on top of them. Reid watched as Peny ran her hand through her hair in despair.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, I'm sorry that I turned you into this. I never meant to bite you that night, I was just so hungry. You know how bad the thrist can get," Reid said.

"I know how bad it gets because of you biting me," Peny snapped. "Why couldn't you have just killed me?"

"I thought I did and then when I checked on you I was so shocked to find you alive...well a vampire version of alive."

"Why are you here?" Peny growled. Reid didn't like seeing Penelope's grandaughter so angry and animalistic.

"I'm here to give you your life back. I've had this since the lab where it was created was destroyed. The humans didn't know what it was before it was too late. I want to give you this," Reid said as he handed a small vial of red liquid to her.

"What is this?" Peny asked as she twirled the vial around in her hand.

"A cure for being a vampire, it is the last sample as far as I know. I'm giving it to you," Reid said as he pointed to the vial.

"There's a cure?" Peny asked with shock. "Since when!"

"This is the only remaining sample, the humans destroyed the lab where it was being created. They blew it up along with all the research and the vampires that were creating the cure, there aren't enough of us left to replicate it. The cure was meant to be a way for us to escape the humans hunting us. That vial there is the last vial, I secured a sample before the lab was blown up. I'm giving it to you so you can live a himan life," Reid said with a sad look in his eyes.

"What about you? I know how much you want to be human again, you'll stay a vampire," Peny said as she held the vial up. Reid sighed before taking the vial and placing it Peny's flat palm, he curled her hand around it and smiled at her.

"I promised your grandmother and your father that I would do anythin to protect you, I broke that promise when I attacked and fed on you, I broke that promise when I accidentally turned you into a vampire. You've been a vampire for too long, I turned you when you were twenty. This cure will allow you to be human again, it reverses the virus. You'll be able to eat like a human and you'll even be able to have children again. This is me trying to repair the promise, your grandmother was very special to me. I have Ali with me at my side till the end," Reid said as a tear made its way down his cheek. "This is my way of asking for forgiveness."

"Are you sure about giving me this," Peny asked him as she cradled the vial of liquid. Reid nodded before he turned to walk away.

"I forgave you a long time ago, I've just been angry. Thank you," Peny called out to him.

Reid stopped in his walk and smiled happily.

"Have a good life," Reid said before he walked out of the door.

Reid walked away from the warehouse knowing that Penelope and Kevin's granddaughter would live a human life, she wouldn't be hunted or killed. She'd have a family.

He was happy to give up his one chance at being human if it meant he could fix his mistakes. He could never forgive himself for killing Hotch's great great grandson.

Reid knew that one day he would meet his end, he didn't know how far away the day was but he knew at the moment it happened, he would die. He would die and be with his friends again.

He hoped...

**Please review and I hope the ending was okay.**

**I may do a follow on but that wouldn't be for a few months**


End file.
